


Evasive

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-14
Updated: 2004-07-14
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley knows what he has to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evasive

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

He stares at the words once more. Nothing has changed, and he knows nothing will. Hopes that he’s making the right decision. Wishes it were all more clear, that there’s some hidden meaning he’s glossed over, that the answer is just waiting to be discovered.

He’s sure it was meant to be this way, evasive, and he curses softly. Time is running out; people will die; he must make his move.

Carefully, he picks up the carrier and walks out of his office. A piece of paper, an ancient prophecy, slides to the floor.

_The father will kill the son._


End file.
